Happy Valentine's Day, Ginny
by nakagoluvssoi
Summary: How did Harry deal with the fact that Ginny finally moved on from him just when he was starting to have feelings for her? A premise which J.K. Rowling presumably chose to keep us wondering about.


Disclaimer: I own nothing except this plotline. I also borrowed some quotes from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.

Comment: Harry Potter is sort of OOC here. But he has to be in it since it tackles how Harry dealt with the fact that Ginny has finally moved on from him just when he was starting to have feelings for her. This is something which the books did not cover. The movies, even though they undeniably butchered H/G angle, managed to slightly show the frustration of Harry over the matter (thanks to Dan's longing hurt looks on Bonnie in HBP). And besides, it is established here in the story that Harry would not be the Harry Potter we know in books and movies. Here, he would be Harry, the simple teenaged boy mooning over his lost love. So there, hope you like it!

As the clock was striking 12 in the midnight, Harry Potter could still be seen fully awakened, sitting upon his bed while his roommates were soundly sleeping. Apparently, he waited for something; that is for the Valentine's Day to have its official start. He planned to celebrate it because after all, he was still a normal teenage boy behind that 'The – Boy – Who – Lived' facade. However, he decided to do so by himself and could not wait for the sun to rise up which might only risk having his friends and roommates, especially Dean, know what he was up to.

Having thought of that, he immediately reached out under his pillow and carefully pulled out the get – well card he had received from Ginny three years ago. He slowly hid himself with it under his blanket and opened the card a little just to hear a faint sound from it so as not to distract his roommates and for them to discover his little secret.

_'Silly git...,'_ he thought as he let himself be entertained by the not – so – pleasing – to – the – ears chant of the card. Though its shrilling voice had always annoyed him ever since Ginny gave him the card, he would rather have this than nothing at all. In fact, it was now less disturbing to him than before and he even slowly learned how to appreciate the simple gift. It, after all, was just the only thing he had from her back from her 'Harry – Worship' days. Actually, he remembered that she had given him another one back then, a singing Valentine. But that was only sung by a stubborn dwarf and was not reproduced into something tangible which could have been used as a sort of remembrance. Hence, it was just etched and could only be recalled back from his memory just like her feelings for him that has already been forgotten along the way. Reminded by this, Harry instantly felt a pang of desperation and regret and gently touched the card as if it was the only way to somehow ease the undesirable feelings he was having at that moment.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ginny...," he softly whispered. He sadly smiled to himself as he recalled the moment Ginny blushed profusely as she presented this card to him to make him feel better during his Third Year. As he was reminiscing how amusing Ginny's reactions were to him before, he was finally consoled with the fact that even before all the popularity that she was now getting and all the boys she went out with, she had been once the silly girl who had been deeply smitten by him just as he was now by her. And no matter how the world may change, he would always hold that special place in her heart as her first 'love'. 'No matter how shallow it is...,' he chuckled bitterly. But that was already enough to momentarily forget the pain of having lost all the chances that had been under his nose all those times. Having done with what he had intended to do that night, he decided to finally sleep and hoped that he would see Ginny later not only in his dreams (which he was sure of happening) but also somewhere along the vicinity of Hogwarts in between classes without her boyfriend, Dean, around.

* * *

As always, the feel of the occasion was all over Hogwarts that day. The corridors of the school, which used to be gloomy and crowded by busy students, were now decorated by pink flowers. Scattered were not only the heart – shaped confetti on the floor but also the lovey – dovey couples as well as dwarf – cupids, who were busily sending singing Valentines, along the hallways of the school. Harry Potter was so fortunate that he never got to see Ginny with Dean at that time.

Or so he thought.

He immediately stopped in his tracks when he saw Dean on the hallway. He was not with Ginny though but he was serenaded by one of the stubborn dwarf – cupids. He looked like he was really amused with the chant being sung to him as opposed to what Harry thought of it..._or was supposed to think of it_...

_"I've got a musical message to deliver to 'Arry Potter in person," he said, twanging his harp in a threatening sort of way._

_"Not here," Harry hissed, trying to escape._

_"Stay still!" grunted the dwarf, grabbing hold of Harry's bag and pulling him back._

_"Let me go!" Harry snarled, tugging..._

Harry could not understand why Dean was indeed pleased with the annoying singing Valentine. Yet, it was really ironic how he seemed to be rooted on that very spot where he could listen the entirety of the song.

_"I don't think Potter liked your valentine much!" Draco cruelly commented on Ginny as she ran along the hallway, embarrassed._

As the memory struck him, Harry Potter suddenly understood the reason why his legs stiffened up making him unable to move away from the commotion. It is because he really wanted to listen to the singing Valentine, no matter how it was sung in bad taste, as if it belonged only to him and not Dean, not anyone else.

Harry still did not move and seemed to stare blankly on the dwarf – cupid even though it already finished singing. Thanks to Ron that he managed to came back on his senses.

"I never thought she could be this head over heels in love with him!" Ron commented beside Harry.

_'Thanks, mate! You never have to say that in front of my face,' _Harry thought bitterly as he very well knew who Ron was referring to.

"Remember, she had given you one back then when she was almost literally throwing herself at your feet," Ron chuckled as he recalled how funny Ginny once was while she was mooning over Harry. Little did he know that his comment hit a nerve, and a big one at that.

"I've got to go upstairs and rest for awhile. Today's lessons got me really tired, Ron. I'm sorry," said Harry as he excused himself to get away from his bestfriend. He had really wanted to avoid the company of Ron at that moment, especially after the latter had made a very insensitive comment. Aside from that, he could not risk letting his best mate know how affected he was with Ginny or else it could possibly ruin not only their friendship but also his with that very girl who was the object of his unrequited affections.

He immediately walked away from Ron, so fast that he did not managed to hear the latter's sorry reply.

* * *

Harry knew that he was lying to his friend as he had no plans on taking a nap the moment he got to his bed. Instead, he pulled out again the get – well card under his pillow which fortunately no one discovered. Lucky for him, there was no one in their bedroom except himself.

Realizing that he was now free to do what he wanted to do, he opened the get – well card widely and the piercing chant from it started to play once again. No matter how annoying the fact that it was repeating endlessly and not to mention, the melody and voice itself, Harry did not care as he was not distracting anyone and he only had himself to comfort with the help of Ginny's get – well card, ironic as it might seem.

Like what he was doing earlier that midnight, he was gently touching the card once again as if it was the most expensive gift he had ever received in his entire life. _'It may not be the most expensive but it certainly is the most precious,'_ Harry thought to himself.

As he was slowly getting caught in his own memories of Ginny's affections for him before, he started to sing the singing Valentine Ginny got for him four years ago, the one he had attempted to run away from back then. He might not have the best phonographic memory in his class but he could still clearly recall the melody and lyrics, the way the dwarf – cupid sang it to him.

_"His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_

_His hair is as dark as a blackboard._

_I wish he was mine, he's really divine,_

_The hero who conquered the Dark Lord"_

Ginny's singing Valentine was certainly very different from her get – well song card. But for Harry, the two sounded as one. For him, they only meant one thing as if they are two distinct objects trying to represent a single idea. And that is how Ginny had liked him ages ago, the exact time when he was too busy being the hero, chasing Cho, and, the most painful truth of them all, always thinking that she was just his bestfriend's silly little sister.

And there he was, comforting himself with all the silly gifts she had given him and reminding himself with _'At least, she liked you once' over and over again. _He was doing this to himself not only because he knew that he would never receive such gifts from her anymore but also because he realized that he liked her. He always has yet he was too clueless about it before. And because he very well knew that she finally got over him and had a boyfriend at top of that, he had to deal with his feelings alone and be contented with what she used to have for him when they were younger.

"Dean, are you there?" his thoughts were interrupted by a female voice as soon as she barged in his bedroom door.

To his surprise, that female voice belonged to no one but the person who he least wanted to see right now. Thanks to his Quidditch reflexes, he managed to hide the card within the book placed at his bedside table.

"He's not here, Ginny," he nervously replied. The fact that she walked to sat upon his bed and was now a meter away from the get – well card only made him more nervous than he already was.

"Oh, Harry! I need to see Dean right now to find out how he thinks about my singing Valentine," Ginny shared giddily as she realized who she was talking to. She was not ashamed to tell Harry about her lovelife because he was now like a brother to her, much to his spite.

"I'll be sorry to tell him that I don't have enough money these days. That's why I have to resort on those silly dwarf – cupids to make him a special present for me. Right, Harry?" Ginny waited for his response so as to clear her conscience for being a bad girlfriend based on her own standards.

_'It may not be the most expensive but it certainly is the most precious...'_

"Yeah," he awkwardly replied.

Having processed the dreadful confirmation in his system, Harry accidentally smacked the book on his bedside table, the very same book in which the get – well card was carelessly hidden. This scattered the card on the floor. He was about to take the card as fast as he could but luck was finally not on his side that time. Ginny, who had equally skilled Quidditch reflexes, had managed to snatch it before he could.

Harry knew that, at any moment, he would face his long – dreaded rejection. It took him all the courage to wilfully observe Ginny's reaction as she opened the card and listened to the song she had once made for him. He already thought of the next actions that she would take after discovering the card. He expected that she would close the card immediately, ask him why he was keeping the card and trying to hide it from her, and then give him her painful judgment on the matter.

But he was wrong...

Ginny just sat there staring blankly on the card. Harry could tell that she was not already listening to the chant but was recalling something which happened a long time ago. He was positive and had never been like this before that she was thinking of the feelings she used to have for him. He really could not believe his own eyes as this was taking place it in front of him. It felt like Ginny had gone back to her silly old self who used to blush whenever he was around.

Right then and there, he finally decided to tell her his feelings. And maybe, just maybe, she could be his once again. After all, today was Valentine's Day and he decided not to be 'The – Boy – Who – Lived' just this once.

"Ginny...," he softly muttered.

"I've to find Dean. He's maybe there downstairs," Ginny immediately got up and left the get – well card on Harry's bed. She had no idea that it was not only the card that she had left discarded on that very place.

After a few seconds and Ginny was now nowhere to be found, Harry slowly came back to his senses. He slowly took the get – well card from his bed and stared at it once again.

_"At least, she's got you something...to somehow make you feel better this Valentine's Day."_


End file.
